tf44survivorfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Africa
Survivor: Africa was the third fan fiction season. The idol was used. It was shot in Kenya. Episode 1: New Continent, Same Rules Sixteen Americans were dropped off in Central Africa with minimal supplies. For the first time, they were given seeds to plant so that they could farm. At Boran, everyone seemed to get along quite well. However, Lex began to play the game immediately and started to look for the idol. Ethan and Clarence noticed this and alerted the rest of the tribe, turning everyone off from Lex. At Samburu, Carl and Kim bonded while gathering firewood. Meanwhile, Silas became the tribe's resident farmer by planting and watering all the seeds. *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' Each team is to maneuver an African puppet , held on poles individually by each team member, through a maze, with the lead runner for each team having to open some obstacles along the way. At the end of the course, the team members are to match their poles with correct spots in the ground. The winning team is the first to complete this task. **'Reward:' Flint Samburu won immunity by a large margin. They got flint. Back at Boran, the tribe agreed that Lex, who favored gameplay over tribe dynamics, deserved to go home because of his strategizing. Lex wanted to vote for Ethan, who had made himself known as an antagonist to Lex. At tribal council, Lex was voted out 7-1. Episode 2: Disrupted Tranquility Boran was feeling more united than ever after voting out Lex, but Big Tom worried about who would go next. The next morning at Samburu, Frank was able to start a fire. Silas' plants started to sprout, drawing praise from his tribemates. Carl remarked how great it was that there was no drama on his tribe. Kim J voiced a similar opinion on Boran. *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' In a walled off arena, three members of each tribe would battle for control of three balls. Once a castaway gets control of a ball, they would pass the ball to three other tribe members standing on a platform who would attempt to throw the ball through the opposing tribe's basket at the other end of the arena. One point would be scored when a ball is made in the basket. After every point, the tribes would change who was in the arena and on the platform. The first tribe to score three points would win. **'Reward:' Tribal Immunity and fishing gear Samburu won their second straight immunity challenge. Back at camp, Boran was upset that they had to upset their good dynamics. An alliance of Ethan, Clarence, Kelly and Jessie formed. The rest were split in different directions. The alliance deemed Kim J to be the weakest, and she was blindsided 4-1-1-1. Episode 3: Loyal or Pragmatic? Coming back from tribal, Big Tom and Diane felt betrayed by the alliance. Clarence falsley assured them that it was a temporary alliance, which they bought. The next morning, Jessie and Ethan began to plant the seeds together and a budding romance between them formed. The other tribe members took notice and stated that the pair could become a threat. At Samburu, Lindsey found the clue to the hidden immunity idol. She decided to tell Kim. Kim told Carl, and the two of them confronted Lindsey. They told her that she could either choose to be in an alliance with them or they would tell everyone that she had a clue and get voted off. Lindsey relented, and an alliance of three was formed. Silas privately griped about how he was the only one who ever did any farming. *'Reward Challenge:' Each tribe swam out to an inner tube attached to a sunken treasure chest. Once all of the tribe members are at their tube, they would dive down and drag their chest to shore. **'Reward:' Helicopter ride to hotel, where breakfast would be enjoyed. *'Immunity Challenge:' Each tribe built a stretcher, and raced into the woods to rescue one tribe member stuck in a tree. They then had to carry that tribe member back to the beach and to the first aid tent. Boran won reward and got to go on the breakfast. Clarence found the clue to the idol in a basket of biscuits. He decided to keep it for himself. At the immunity challenge, Samburu won for the third consecutive time. Back at camp, Clarence tried to look for the idol, but had no luck. Luckily for him, he went unnoticed. Kelly and Clarence had to decide between voting for Big Tom with their alliance or Jessie to eliminate the potential threat posed by her and Ethan. In the end, they voted for Jessie. She was blindsided 4-2. Episode 4: Demoralized and Drained Coming back from tribal, Ethan was upset that Jessie had been voted out. Clarence and Kelly assured him that the three of them were still an alliance, but Ethan contemplated revenge. The next day at Boran, Lindsey found the idol and showed it to Kim and Carl to solidify their alliance. Silas yelled at his tribe for not helping him farm. Surprisingly, the rest of the tribe was sypathetic and agreed to help him more. Later, they were able to harvest some of their crop. *'Reward Challenge:' Three castaways from each tribe would play a game similar to bocce. A flag would be placed in the center of a circle. The castaways would take turns tossing three balls each at the flag. The tribe who throws a ball closest to the flag would win. **'Reward:' Three chickens *'Immunity Challenge:' The castaways would race across a net run carrying wooden blocks to a platform. When all of the blocks were at the platform, they would need to be stacked into a tower. The castways would then cross a rope bridge to a second platform where two nets would be tied together holding more wooden blocks. After the nets were untied, the blocks would have to be stacked into another tower. The first tribe to stack both towers would win. Samburu won reward, adding to their already great camp life. Samburu also won immunity, making it four in a row. The Borans were demoralized when they got back to camp. Ethan considered getting revenge by voting with Big Tom and Diane, but decided against it. At tribal council, Big Tom was voted out 3-2 over Clarence. Episode 5: Nothing Left to Do Coming back from tribal, Diane was very worried about how much time she had until she was voted out. Etha confirmed in a confessional that Diane was next to go. The next morning, Clarence found a hidden immunity idol using his clue. He remarked that although the Boran tribe still got along well, they were losing almost every challenge. At Samburu, Brendan became in charge of the chickens, Linda and Teresa had a huge fight over pulling their own weight, putting the whole tribe on edge. Reward Challenge: Using an old authentic machine gun, tribe members would take turns shooting tribe-colored tiles. The first tribe to take out eight of their targets would win the Challenge. *'Reward:' An excursion to a lake lake with a feast of Pringles and Mai Tai *'Immunity Challenge:' Tribes will be given wood and rope and 20 minutes to construct an impenetrable fortress to protect the already-bound foot locker. After 20 minutes, the tribes would race to break into the fortress constructed by the opposing tribe and rescue their flag. The first tribe to capture their flag and hoist it up a flagpole wins Immunity Once again, Samburu won reward. They enjoyed their feast and even went as far to say that they did not really need it because of their great camp life. At the immunity challenge, Boran lost again, giving Samburu five immunities in a row. Back at camp, Diane tried to strategize, but it was clear that the alliance of three was not budging. She voted for Kelly and was voted out 3-1 Episode 6: Finally! Ethan, Clarence and Kelly were depressed when they came back from tribal council. However, Ethan later said how good it felt to be one of the last people standing on his tribe. The next day, the three discussed a gameplan for the merge. They decided to try to find cracks in the Samburu alliance. At Boran, the Carl-Kim-Lindsey alliance remained the only one at camp. Silas, Frank and Brandon, the tribe's chief providers, were in good standing with the rest of the tribe. However, a feud began when Frank accidentally trampled some of Silas' crops. *'Reward Challenge:' - Each tribe will select three swimmers and two puzzle makers. The swimmers will grab a club, swim to a platform, climb to the top and leap off. While in midair, they will smash a plaster box releasing a key, retrieve the key and swim back to shore. After retrieving six keys, the two puzzle makers will use those keys to unlock a chest filled with puzzle pieces. First tribe to solve the puzzle wins the Reward. **'Reward:' Two items that the winning tribe chose from the Survivor Catalogue that was given to them earlier together with the Tree Mail. Immunity Challenge: - Each tribe will race to arrange a series of logs, building a staircase to the top of a tower. Once the entire tribe is on the tower, three tribe members will sail down a zip line into the water, retrieve a bag of puzzle pieces and swim back. Once all three are back, they must climb a rope ladder to the top of the tower where the three remaining tribe members will solve the puzzle. First tribe to solve the puzzle wins Immunity. Samburu won immunity and chose pillows and peanut butter as their items. At the immunity challenge, Boran surprised everyone by winning. Back at camp, they were in high spirits. At Samburu, everyone was divided on who they wanted out. Teresa wanted Linda, Linda wanted Teresa, Silas wanted Frank and Frank wanted Silas. The alliance of three decided that Teresa would be the weakest going into the merge, while Brandon sided with Silas. At tribal council, Teresa was voted off 4-2-1-1. Episode 7: The Merge The day after Samburu's tribal council, Boran received a note telling them to gather their things and head to the Samburu camp. They did so and found new buffs and a new flag there. Everyone was excited about the merge, but Clarence worried that his tribe would be voted off one by one. Later, they found a huge feast waiting for them. Immunity Challenge: The castaways would use two metal handles to hold a metal bar in tension above a tile. The last person to keep tension on the bar and keep it from breaking the tile would win. Surprisingly, Lindsey won immunity. Back at camp, Samburu agreed to stick together. They decided to have four of them vote for Kelly, since they suspected that she had the idol. The other three would vote for Clarence in case she played it. The former Borans agreed to vote for Frank because they thought him to be overworking. At tribal council, Clarence played his idol needlessly. Kelly was voted out 4-3. Episode 8: Dinner and an Idol Coming back from tribal, Clarence and Ethan were discouraged by Kelly's departure. The next day, Frank was very tired and stopped working. Although no one confronted him, this caused tribemates to harbor ill feelings. Frank did not do anything all day, increasing the value of Brandon, Silas, Clarence and Ethan. Carl was feeling very good about having the most powerful alliance in the game and causing Clarence to play his idol without needing to. Later, Silas and his gardeners got a big haul and the tribe feasted. *'Reward Challenge:' The castaways would be quizzed about the ecosystems of Kenya. The first person to correctly answer four questions would win. **'Reward:' A helicopter trip over the Rock Islands and an overnight stay at a resort *'Immunity Challenge': Three large sand pits are surrounded by signs with symbolic coordinate. Each castaway would be given a pair of ropes and a set of coordinates. They would use the ropes to match the coordinates up so that the ropes intersect within the circle. At that intersection point, they would dig up a bag of puzzle pieces. This would give them the coordinates to use with the ropes on the second sand pit. The process would be repeated until a final bag of puzzle pieces would be retrieved from the third sand pit. The first person to complete the last puzzle wins immunity. Kim won reward and chose to take Carl and Lindsey with her. They found a clue to the idol with their dinner, which they agreed to share. Carl won immunity over Lindsey. Back at camp, the alliance of three was not able to find the idol. Meanwhile, Brandon and Silas were angry about not being taken on the reward even though they did the most work. Frank still refused to do anything. Though there were major cracks in the Samburu alliance, they agreed to stick together. They split the votes: four for Clarence, three for Ethan. Ethan and Clarence voted for Frank, and Clarence became the first member of the jury with a 4-3-2 vote. Episode 9: Fall of the Meek Coming back from tribal, Ethan was sad about his being the last original Boran. He hoped that he could conince his tribemates to vote out Frank before him. The next day, Brandon gathered a huge amount of wood while Silas toiled in the fields all day. Frank, meanwhile, did nothing but lie in the shelter. This prompted Silas to yell at Frank and tell him to "get off your ass." Frank screamed at Silas in return, but did not really have a valid point. Carl was able to find the other idol, which he showed to his alliance. His alliance now had both idols, giving them a ton of power. *'Reward Challenge:' The castaways must use Kenyan weapons to hit a target. The four that hit closest to the bull's eye moves on to the second round. The second round was the same challenge, with the top two moving on to face off against each other. The castaway hitting closest to the bull's eye wins reward. **'Reward:' A trip to a Kenyan coffee bar. *'Immunity Challenge:' The castaways must compete in a four-round elimination race to eat native African dishes. First person to finish the final round (consisting of two castaways) wins immunity. Frank won the reward, angering his tribemates because he never did anything around camp. Frank decided to take Ethan with him. Frank was also able to win immunity over Lindsey. Back at camp most of the former Samburus expressed their dislike for Frank. They decided to kick him out of their alliance. However, Samburu remained united. Ethan voted for Silas, but his time was up, and he became the second jury member. He was the last Boran. Episode 10: Sold! The Samburus were excited that they had eliminated the last former Boran. They had a big feast to celebrate. However, tension ran wild over the next few days. Frank continued to do absolutely nothing around camp. The alliance of Silas and Brandon thought that Carl's relationship with Kim and Lindsey was creepy. Linda was sick, preventing her from working. However, Silas and Frank had suspicions that she was faking. *'Reward Challenge:' Survivor Auction *Immunity Challenge: The tribe a detailed description of African social ritual. After the story, each tribe member had to run to one of seven stations arranged in a circle. Each station contained a choice between two statements, one true, one false, each with a corresponding ostrich egg. The tribe member had to decide which fact was true, then crack open the egg. A false answer would lead to an empty egg; the correct answer would reveal a strip of colored leather contained in the egg. The tribe member would then tie the colored strip to the corresponding band of color on a staff they had been provided. First person to get five strips tied to their staff and return to the center of the circle would win immunity. At the auction, Frank got french toast and syrup, Kim got an energy bar, Lindsey got an ice cream sundae, Linda got nothing, Silas got a piece of pie, Carl got spaghetti and Brandon got a chicken drumstick. Immunity was won by Carl in a close race with Frank and Silas. Back at camp, the tribe decided that they had had enough with Frank's antics. He voted for Silas and became the third jury member with a 6-1 vote. Episode 11: The Culmination Coming back from tribal, everyone was happy that lazy Frank was voted out. The next day, Linda began to recover from her illness. Silas and Brandon brought in a huge haul of crops and firewood. Order was beginning to come back to the Moto Maji tribe. The alliance of Carl, Lindsey and Kim met to discuss their gameplan since it was the last tribal where idols could be played. They agreed to let thje finders of the idols (Carl and Lindsey) use them, leaving Kim vulnerable. *Reward Challenge: Tribe members were to be asked a series of personal questions which their family had previously been asked on videotape. If each tribe member's answer matched the answer their family gave, they would score a point. *Reward: An exclusive resort in the Masai Mara, go on safari to see the migrating wildebeest, sleep in a real bed, and a feast, all charged to a VISA credit card. *Immunity Challenge: Eighteen clay pots hung on a line. Each Survivor's name was marked on three pots. Using an African weapon known as a Ringa, the group had to throw the wooden sticks at their opponents' pots, trying to break the ones that didn't bear their own name. The last person left with an unbroken pot would win Immunity. Kim won the reward over her ally Carl. She had a wonderful time on the reward. Immunity was won by Kim, giving total immunity to the alliance of three. Back at camp, they decided to vote for Silas, the most likely to win out of the alliance outsiders. Silas and Brandon were able to recruit Linda and decided to vote for Carl. They did, but Carl and Lindsey played their idols, negating the three votes against Carl. Silas was blindsided by a 3-0 vote and became the fourth member of the jury. Episode 12: Victory in a Time of Need Coming back from tribal, Brandon was worried because his closest ally had been voted out and he was on the chopping block. He tried to remedy this by making secret alliances with Linda, Kim and Lindsey. He was afraid to approach the closed-minded Carl. Due to a shortage of water, crops were not coming in as frequently and the tribe began to go hungry. In addition, a wave of hot weather intensified conditions. *'Reward Challenge: '''Working from a list, Survivors had to find Swahili words hidden in letters on their boards. Each word intersected with another, sharing a letter. When all 9 words were circled, the group had to unscramble the 9 intersecting letters and discover the answer to a given clue. First one to do so would be the winner. *'Reward:' A brand new car, a Chevy Avalanche. *'Immunity Challenge: The castaways must traverse an obstacle course built from elements from past challenges of the season. First person to traverse it would win. Linda won the reward challenge and the new car. She was overjoyed. At the immunity challenge, Brandon won, saving his ass. Back at camp, Brandon tried to unite his secret alliances against Carl, who he felt had too much power and a good chance of winning. He was only able to convince Linda. The other girls stayed loyal to their original alliance with Carl. They voted for Linda, who joined the jury by way of a 3-2 vote. '''Episode 13: The Final Four Coming back from tribal council, Brandon was disappointed, but not surprised. He knew that he needed to win the next two immunities to advance to the final two. Wood became scarce at the Moto Maji camp, leaving the tribe with hardly a fire and no way to boil water. *'Immunity Challenge:' Remaining castaways must answer questions about members of the Moto Maji tribe. Person with the most correct answers wins immunity. Lindsey won immunity by one point over Brandon. As the voting began, Brandon began to get tears in his eyes. He was voted off 3-1 over Carl and became the sixth member of the jury. Coming back from tribal, the final three was excited that they had made it to the end as one alliance without betraying each other. Lindsey and Kim agreed to take each other to the end, as Carl had done better at challenges and lead their alliance. On the way to the final immunity challenge, the three paid their respects to their fallen comerades by going on the rite of passage. *'Immunity Challenge:' The survivors will stand on a wooden pole over a lake. Last person to not fall off wins immunity. Final immunity was won by Lindsey, giving her her third immunity win of the season. At tribal council, Carl and Kim gave short pleas to her to keep them in the game. Lindsey voted for Carl, taking Kim to the final two. The next moening, the traditional final 2 feast was waiting for them, They talked about their experience and were happy that they had gotten to the end together. At final tribal council, Clarence asked why they had targeted Kelly at the first merged tribal council. They both said that they thought she had the idol. Clarence then admitted that he had it all along and that Kelly never had it. Ethan told them to reflect and vent about their experience. Lindsey talked about how she had proven to herself that she was stronger than she thought she was. Kim talked about the new friends she had made. Frank told them that he was apalled at the two of them and that neither of them played a respectable game. He then said that based on challenges alone, Lindsey would be getting his vote. Silas told them that they were both lazy. He then asked what their exact contributions were around camp. They both responded by saying that they got lots of water. Linda said that she respected both of them and asked them to name one person to not give a million dollars to. They both picked Frank. Brandon pointed out that their similar answers showed that they played almost identical games. He asked why they were better than the person sitting next to them. Lindsey said her challenge wins; Kim said her ability to make friends. Carl asked Lindsey why she had voted him out. Lindsey said that she was afraid that he would win. Lindsey Richter won the title of sole survivor. She was able to get the votes of Clarence, Ethan, Frank, Silas and Linda. Kelly got the votes of Brandon and Carl. Category:Real Seasons